


On The Edge (Of Glory)

by flickawhip



Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The relationship continues to grow...
Relationships: Katya Jones/Nicola Adams, Nicola Adams/Katya Jones
Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002237





	On The Edge (Of Glory)

“I’ve never…”

“You’ll be great.”

Nicola smiles lightly, nudging Katya. 

“Don’t you dare cry, you’ll set me off.”

Katya laughs softly, sighs and leans her cheek against Nicola’s shoulder. 

“You trust me that much?”

“I trust you… completely.”

Nicola smirks as Katya squeals, laughing softly even as she stands, moving to join Katya. 

“So, how do we begin?”

The two work together all week. Katya smiles even as Nicola begins to learn the moves, watching as slowly but surely feelings come through, Nicola begins to slowly let her guard down, finally starting to believe she can be honest with Katya. Katya has let her see every inch of the pain or fear when she screws up, seeming to know that Nicola needed her to let her guard down. So she does. Nicola, when she responds in kind, lights up. Her smile gets more honest even the times when the pain rises higher than she expected. 

They dance on the night, the fall, planned but still somewhat shocking, makes impact this time, Nicola allowing it to be raw and honest and painful. Katya dances with her of course, lets the moves be real and honest, smiling when the time comes, the smile honest at how broadly Nicola smiles. They finish, get good scores and place highly. It wouldn’t have mattered, but the additional win makes her smile all the harder. 

They do the usual interview, Katya barely holding back the grin when they speak, Nicola letting her cuddle closer, finally not trying to hide how close they have become. They both know what people will say and think, they just don’t care. 

They give the backstage footage needed too, go out for the results and hear that they are safe. They react again, of course, do a final reaction shot or two for the show before they head away. They change separately, meeting in the hall to head back to the home they would share for as long as it took for them to either win or be voted out. 

Katya had been smiling the entire time. Nicola grinning as she lead her away, knowing they might be seen but still not really caring. They could deny it if asked, at least, for now.


End file.
